


A girl like me

by Jay1w01



Category: Anastasie Rousseau, Skylar Grey - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Other, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay1w01/pseuds/Jay1w01
Summary: The possibility of my life-changing this much was slim to none.Meeting her changed me drastically.But what is this darkness lurking?
Relationships: Skylar Grey / Anastasie Rousseau





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited yet!  
> Please bear with me.

Chapter 1

_**SKYLAR GREY** _

Skylar is a reserved person, she has an older brother who is five years older than her. He is the best thing in her life right now, she doesn't talk a lot so most of the time she gets taken advantage of almost every time and her brother" bear" isn't always there to protect her, well that was before senior year of high school.

Let's take a look at the past for a little bit, shall we?

Three years ago Skylar being 15 like any girl, any child wants to have a normal day at school but that didn't go as planned.

Usually, she didn't get noticed often but should I say that day was a bad day for her.  
During lunch Skylar usually eats out but on that faithful day she decided against it, she wanted to grab something quick from the cafeteria then head straight to the library, she was anxious to finish a book she was reading earlier that day.

  
Unfortunately, she bumped into the school jock an ass hat called "WILLS" and spilled her drink on his jacket well that didn't go well we all know what comes next, after that day well let's say she didn't want to go to school anymore but well she also didn't want to report because it would only get worse. it only got worse it started with light shoving, then flipping her books, then one day "SAM " wills bitchy girlfriend slapped her, it opened doors for physical assault.

  
This continued for a year until her brother came back home from the university to surprise her, that day she had a black eye she walked into her room removing her cap SURPRISE! he yelled scaring the crap out of Skylar.

  
Let's move on quickly, shall we? After that day Skyler had to take defense classes because she didn't want to report the bullies.

Damien sky's brother did a good job because after series of training and yada yada yada wills got the receiving end of it, Sky's in her senior year now and well they only glare at her nothing else they can do now that she knows how to protect and defend herself.  
During the course of this, Sky made two friends who are her best friends now, max and mav(twins).

I'm boring you with all these stories lets get into it, shall we?

"Skyy" my mum yelled ..."ugh" I groaned as I roll over to my check the time on my phone its 7 am already, I got up then went into the bathroom and did my normal morning routine, then got ready for school, as usual, putting on a black jean, a t-shirt assuming it up with a black sneakers.

  
Running down the stairs as I texted Mav and Max on our group chat that I was ready and would meet them at the school parking lot.  
Good morning mum, I said kissing her cheek as I sit on down waiting for breakfast, "are you ready for the day?" 

  
Mum asked while serving pancakes and sausages with a glass of orange juice, taking a sip of my drink answered that I was ready to go .

  
You see when I was 5 dad passed away I don't know what happened but one day he was there and the next he wasn't. Mum works at a law firm here in New York called "Wachtell" while Damian told me dad was a cop with the NYPD(New York City Police Department).

  
We don't worry about money, all I know is that we are comfortable and we don't lack anything. 

  
my Mum "Jessica" works a lot and I understand that she has to work to provide for us but I also wish she could spend more time with us, well me since Damien moved out after high school.

  
Because of these reasons, I cherish every single moment she spends with me.  
I quickly finish up my breakfast kiss my mum goodbye and rushed out of the house, getting out I see my baby, her name is lolo and she is my baby. Getting in my car then starting it up she revved to life, this baby is a Mercedes CLA250 she is a beauty.

  
I drove to school steadily with Ariana grande sweetener playing in the background, I quietly hummed along. Driving into the school premises I parked my car at the parking lot, got down, and texted my friends.

  
TEXT CONVO   
SKY: hey bitches where y'all at?  
MAX: ho where are you at we been waiting for ages  
MAV: get yo skinny ass at your locker bitch lol

  
I smiled as I see the replies from my friend .. meh I love them so much   
I put my phone back in my pocket as I take in a deep breathe here we go I mumbled as in entered this hell hole called "Regis high school".

  
I walked into the hallway making my way to my locker to see my best friends stand there chatting. hey guys, I say hugging Mav from behind.

  
"Hey girl" Max and Mav replied as we get into a group hug. we all giggled as we let each other go.  
Grab your stuff lets get to class max says I quickly got the books I needed for the first half of the day then we all walked to class.

  
We have English for the first period at least its bearable than physics thank God for Max he loves physics more than me I guess.  
Talking of likes and loves the twins are obsessed with Lisa Green ..wallpapers, lock screens, locker space, all filled with her face.

I don't hate her but I'm not a die-hard fan either I like some of her songs they are catchy and sometimes I relate to her lyrics.  
We got to our first-class taking our sits as the teacher Mr. Hansen walked in, "settle down everybody" he says as he wrote down today's topic on the whiteboard then started teaching.

Mr. Hansen kept droning out, my mind was elsewhere anyway. I was thinking of my brother, it has been a while he came back to visit even if he calls and texts me sometimes I miss him a lot.

  
PING! my phone chimed I look around to make sure the teacher isn't looking my way, then I got out my phone to see a text from Mav.

  
MAV: I GOT 3 TICKETS FOR LISA GREEN LISTENING PARTYYYYYY AHAHAHAHAHAHH!

  
MAX: I CAN'T FREAKING WAITTTTTTT JWDHDGUGUBFDFEHIREHIRHGKGRJO

  
SKY: STOP YELLING AT ME I KNOW YALL ARE EXCITED BUT BRING IT DOWN A NOTCH AND STOP USING CAPS!

  
MAX: BUT YOU ARE YELLING TOO BITCH

  
MAV: OKAY OKAY we need to go shopping after school today

  
SKY: ugh why it's just a listening party I'm too lazy for that

  
MAX: no complaints we are going periodt.

  
Before I could reply I hear the bell " ringing" we all quickly got up, packed our stuff to leave the class. I didn't even get anything for this class I muttered then sighed, the rest of the day was a blur.

  
After what if feels like forever the final bell rang my friends and I were at the parking lot making plans for shopping. 

  
We will meet at the mall by 4 pm so that means we have an hour to get ready and sky don't me late she says giving me a look ....yeah yeah I won't be late I answered smiling.

  
I hug them goodbye then went home to rest a little before we go shopping because if I cancel I'll never hear the rest of it.   
I drove home quietly with Camila Cabello questions playing on the stereo.

  
A few minutes later I was home alone of course mums still working I grabbed a quick snack from the fridge then went straight to my room, putting my bag down, taking off my shoes. 

  
I walked to the standing mirror taking a good look at my face, my green eyes were staring back at me with my brown hair. sighed then started taking off my jeans and shirt leaving me with a sports bra and a compression short.

  
My shorts were painfully tight I don't know how I survive this on a daily.   
you see I was born with a good function penis I don't know what happened but I had to grow with this. 

  
Only two people know about this apart from my doctor, just my mum, and my brother. ... its a blessing and a curse I just want to be normal like every other person and every other 17-year-old girl out there but this is how I was born so I have to live with it.  
Well, this is a secret I intend to keep to myself as long as I can.


	2. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, tell me how it's going.. I really need the feedback.  
> Thank you.

**Chapter 2**

_Party_

Today is the day.

  
Finally, after today I'll have peace of mind, Max and Mav would quiet down for a bit.  
Green's listening party is today. After tearing down the mall with my best friends we finally found the perfect outfit according to them.

The party is by 7 pm but Mav says we should be punctual like it's a business meeting ugh.

So we made plans to leave by 5 pm so we would get there on time and get a good spot and maybe running into the queen her self not my words.

The day passed pretty quickly and I am nervous, I may not be a huge fan of Lisa but I love some of her songs.

Ping!! Ping!  
I check my phone

**Mav: we are outside bitch.. Hurry up!**  
 **I rolled my eyes as I put on the leather jacket we got from the mall and rushed downstairs**.

"Mum, I'm leaving" I yelled then went outside to meet up with my friends.  
I got into the car, "hey guys" I say.

"ARE YOU READY, CAUSE WE Are" yelled, "Max  
Inside voice" Max, I said to him.

Of course, Lisa Green's song was blasting from the speakers.

  
As Mav drove we all sang along.

  
30 minutes later we got to our destination.  
Well, this is it I said to myself then got down from the car.

Getting to the venue sky and her friends went to hang around other fans and parents in the venue waiting for the party to start.

A few minutes later a man came up the stage, "who is that" sky asked Mav ..."that's Lee's manager Ray Rack" she told Skylar excitedly.

"Hey, guys," the man on the stage said into the mic with a big smile on his face.  
"Lisa should be out in a few" he continued, the crowd was going wild as he spoke." I just came out here to thank you all for the support you have given Lisa and the team we are most grateful" he concluded.

"Enjoy the show" he yelled into the mic quite energetically, the crowed screamed excitedly.

  
The band on stage started playing one of Green's song "Suga"  
A voice came from around the back "ARE Y'ALL READY" the crowd went wild and crazy, everyone present was screaming at the top of their voices.

Sky was in the crowd smiling widely, just because she wasn't a die-hard fan doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy Lisa Green's music, and to be honest, the excitement presently was contagious.

Lisa smiling brightly to her fans she continued " I'm so excited to be here with y'all we've come a long way and am so grateful for everything." 

" **We love you, Lee"** someone from the crowd yelled, I love you too Lisa responded giggling, the crowd went batshit crazy once again.

"When life deals us cards Make everything taste like its salt then you come through like the sweetener you are to bring the bitter taste to halt" Lee sang into the mic. the band played along, the crowd sang along and danced while taking videos.

The setlist ran too quickly for the fans liking but the show must come to an end, the 3 best friends had a wonderful time together, they hugged each other while dancing and sing in conclusion it was a fun night.

"When the raindrops fell from the Skyy" Lisa sang the last song for the night called " ** _RAIN_**." 

"Thank you all for coming tonight I love you all she said into the mic" ...different response came from the crowd.

"Goodnight y'all drive home safe, I love you." she said as she concluded for the night leaving the stage.  
After the show, the 3 best friends made their way out with other excited fans.

"Can you believe it we just saw Lisa freaking green" Mav fangirl to Skylar, "yes I did" sky replied smiling brightly to her best friend?

They walked back to their car at the parking lot, on their way back "wait a minute guys I got to pee real quick" Sky said urgently as she ran off in search for the bathroom.

Sky walking quickly looking for the bathroom saw a man in black, she approached him asking him for the direction to the bathroom, he pointed out the way for her as she left quickly.

Finding the bathroom Skylar sighed in relief as she did her business.

SKYLAR POINT OF VIEW.  
After easing my self I flushed then walked out of the stall to the sinker to wash my hands properly.

Checking myself to make sure I was properly dressed you know, zipped up because I don't want to cause anyone a scare.

I have wasted a lot of time looking for the bathroom Mav and Max must be pissed waiting this long I said to myself.

I take my phone out to tell my friends that I was on my way while walking out of the bathroom.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder as my phone fell on the ground and someone screaming out a "fuck me" in pain.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" I said as I quickly bent down to help the person up.  
Taking her hand and pulling her up I continue to apologize, I wasn't paying attention I said.

I was met with the most beautiful chocolate eyes or did it change colors? I have ever seen in my fucking life, that was the moment time stopped well at least to me I then realized that I just bumped into Lisa freaking green, I swear I couldn't move or speak if I wanted to because Jesus she is so beautiful like damn I can't begin to explain how perfect she looks I was definitely STARSTRUCK.

I quickly bend over to pick up her phone just to have a few seconds to get my shit together, like dude Lisa freaking green is in front of me.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I said handing her her phone, I'm so-" she was caught off by the man I saw on stage with two huge guys behind him, Lee we need the go Ray said, "one second" she replied then turned back to me, "it's no issue she said with a sweet smile, thanks for picking up my phone" she gestured to it then she waved and left with her manager and the guys I think are her bodyguards.

I was frozen, still at my position.. Wow she is really beautiful and that dimples damn!  
Fuck I muttered as I remember that my friends are still waiting for me. I jogged to where Marv parked the car then I quickly opened the door and got in.

  
" _ **What the fuck sky where have you been**_ " Marv screamed at me... "I'm sorry I got lost looking for the bathroom" I explained, Max didn't seen to mind one bit he kept doing whatever he was doing on his phone.

Marv started the car then pulled out of the parking lot as we began our journey home.

"Guys, you won't believe it if I told you what happened to me on my way back from the bathroom" ... Marv looked at me through the rear mirror with her eye brown raised up as if telling me to go on, while Max was still engrossed with his phone.

"Guys I bumped into Lisa freaking green" I said smiling... This got Max's attention because as soon as the words left my mouth he dropped his phone turned around and screamed... "Tell me it true" he shouted, "hope you ain't lying bitch" Marv added.  
"It's true I swear" I said still smiling at them... "Bruh you are so lucky" Max said smiling... I know right I reply... "How did she look like, does she smell good... How long is her ponytail" Marv fired so many questions at me quickly?

"Calm your tits" I replied... "She is gorgeous and yes she smells good" . "Of course, she smells good" Max said, she Lisa freaking Green he finished.  
The car went quiet again after the fangirling moment.

A few minutes later Marv pulled up at my porch, today was fun yeah?... "Thank y'all for inviting me, oh, and text me when you get home" I said as I came down from the car.  
"Sure bitch , Marv said and thanks for putting up with our crazy-ass you know we love you" Max finished... I love you guys too I said smiling.

Goodnight I said waving as they drove off.  
I walked into my house, I'm back mum I shouted but no one replied... I sighed she must be working late today again.

I made my way into the bathroom to refreshen up for the night.  
After taking care of my business, I stepped out of the bathroom with a boxers and a shirt as I made my way to my phone on the bed.

I switched off the room light then climbed on my bed then got into the blanket.  
I switched on my phone to check if I got any text from the crazy twins.  
WHAT THE FUCK... THIS ISN'T MY FREAKING PHONE.


End file.
